Historia sztuki ulicznej
by vitoldo
Summary: Niepoprawnie głupi eksces, który sam zresztą nie wie, czy doczeka się kontynuacji. Krótko: pierwsze spotkanie kultowej pary w nieco innej aranżacji.
Przyznaję, dałem się Sherlockowi przerobić na jego nową niunię, którą może ciągać na kolacje i sam Imperatyw Narracyjny wie co jeszcze. Ale to wszystko przez pewne oszołomienie, które zamroczyło w owych czasach mój światły umysł, i które zniwelowało zdolność do asertywnego myślenia.

No, siedzieliśmy więc w tej knajpie, Sherlock pijany jak świnia, a ja jak świnia trzeźwy. W każdym razie oboje w podłych humorach. Liczyłem po cichu, że rozumie moje intencje: wie, z jakiego powodu i w jakim kontekście miałem na swojej Leice pół setki jego zdjęć z różnych czasów, różnych miejsc. Podobno nie jest głupi, a więc zdawało się, że mnie przejrzał, i świadomość tego napawała mnie uczuciem jednocześnie dobrym i złym, powiedzmy: tchórzliwym, ale nieśmiało wietrzącym spełnienie swoich pragnień.

Wytłumaczmy sobie od razu, że w moim przypadku pragnieniem ów było podpisanie się na arcydziele, które skądinąd przypadkiem odkryłem rok lub dwa temu, kiedy śpieszyło gdzieś ulicą. Teraz wiedziałem już, że nosi imię Sherlock Holmes i nie dość, że jego aparycja doprowadza mnie do płaczu, to jeszcze dzieło one mruga blaskiem nieodkrytego - ha, dziewiczego - geniuszu. Lubię kolekcjonować, zwyczajnie mieć imponującą mi rzecz w swoim posiadaniu. W ten właśnie sposób chciałem sobie zagarnąć Sherlocka. Kiedy już zahaczyłem o niego kilka razy na mieście, moja paranoja posiadania pogłębiła się, przekształcając w żelazny upór, którego owocem był wieczór, o którym zacząłem opowiadać. Jeśli mam być szczery, spotkanie bezpośrednio zainicjował jeden z moich najbardziej nieznośnych szczurów. Trzymałem go z litości. Stanowił pewną hodowlaną pomyłkę, do której przez długi czas zresztą nie potrafiłem się przyznać. Tak więc pomyłka przegryzła plastikowy dół klatki i niepostrzeżenie wydostała się na mieszkanie. Zbiegiem okoliczności, bo przecież żaden szanujący się obywatel nie wierzy w przeznaczenie, nawalił modem. Późnym popołudniem wysłali do mnie technika, no i kiedy otworzyłem mu frontowe drzwi, szczur wyprysnął spod komody w przedpokoju. Wyleciał na chodnik, a ja za nim, uśmiechając się obłudnie przez ramię do gościa, że wszystko jest w porządku, proszę się czuć jak u siebie, zaraz wrócę. Na szczęście zwierzę - bo i tak chciałem się pozbyć darmozjada - wpadło pod koła. Nie był to nad wyraz inteligentny okaz.

Nic tu po mnie, pomyślałem dość obojętnie, patrząc, jak kolejne samochody rozwałkowują nieboraka. Odwracam się - a tu mija mnie nie kto inny, a Sherlock Holmes, naczelny potencjalny okaz.

Biegiem wróciłem się do domu po aparat. Technik w czasie mojej nieobecności zaparzył sobie kawkę i akuratnie częstował się ciasteczkiem. Zerwał się, kiedy mnie zobaczył, ale ja tylko:

\- Ależ w porządku, nie ma to jak suty posiłek w pracy.

I już mnie nie było, wypadłem na powrót na ulicę. Razem z tłumem podążyłem wzdłuż Baker Street, przejęty coraz bardziej paniką, że Sherlock umknie mi w gęstniejącym półmroku. Szedłem szybciej z każdą minutą, starając się wyminąć przechodniów bezkolizyjnie, i w końcu dogoniłem go. Uległem pokusie uwiecznienia na fotografii jego pleców, a potem z zadowoleniem zwolniłem kroku, by zwiększyć dzielący nas dystans. Zagłębiwszy się w boczne uliczki, zaszedł do zatęchłego, nawet mnie śmierdzącego półświatkiem pubu. Usiadł przy oknie. Stwierdziłem, że jeszcze się przejdę, zaczekam, aż zaułek zapełni ogólno pojęty motłoch: agresywna młodzież, podpici starsi panowie, zbłądzeni turyści i czekający na nich złodzieje. Był w końcu wczesny wieczór, a takie okolice ożywają dopiero nocą. Wykonałem dwie obszerne rundy uliczkami wokół Obiektu, czując się jak przednia straż czy ostrzegawczy patrol. Zmarzłem, było ledwie kilka dni do września. Stanąłem znów naprzeciw Obiektu: przeszklenia, za którym widniały sylwetki Sherlocka Holmesa i kogoś siedzącego po drugiej stronie stolika. W pewnym momencie nieznany mi człowiek wstał, poklepał naszego detektywa po ramieniu i wyszedł w noc. Póki jeszcze oświetlało go światło z wewnątrz, mogłem zauważyć, że jest to - Imperatywie Narracyjny, daruj mi te eufemizmy - wiekowy kloszard. Nie powiem, żebym przejął się za bardzo, moje myśli zajmowało już tylko ustawienie odpowiedniego ISO i głębi ostrości w aparacie. Majstrowałem dość długo, chcąc uzyskać jak najlepszy efekt, a Sherlock zdążył się porządnie nawalić (nic w tym nadzwyczajnego, zważając na jego zatrważające tempo picia). Podszedłem trochę bliżej okna. Widziałem, że nie jest, delikatnie mówiąc, zadowolony, że celuje się w niego obiektywem. Wyszedł więc z morderczym wyrazem twarzy, którego potem będzie mu wstyd, a ja stoję jak wmurowany. Zabiera mi aparat.

Przegląda, a potem podnosi wzrok znad wyświetlacza i pyta sucho:

\- Co to ma być?

Milczę, bo nie mam nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. On się odwraca i idzie z powrotem w stronę knajpy. Po chwili wahania ruszam za nim.

\- Chodzi o modem! Gdyby się nie zepsuł…

Weszliśmy do środka, usiadłem naprzeciwko Sherlocka tak, jak wcześniej ten obdarty interesant, i tak, właśnie jesteśmy w momencie, od którego zacząłem całą tę opowieść.

Zaproponował mi szklaneczkę, a ja grzecznie poinformowałem o mojej abstynencji.

\- Francuz?

\- Nie.

\- Więc kto.

\- Anglik.

\- O, daj spokój. Twój akcent jest naprawdę…

\- …niefrancuski. Mieszkam tu od lat, prawie się pozbyłem naleciałości z ojczystego języka.

\- A więc Francuz?

\- Bynajmniej nie.

\- Hmhm.

\- Nie.

\- Oczywiście, że Francuz.

\- Nie!

Przyznaję, że krzyknąłem trochę. Tak trochę, że obróciły się na mnie wszystkie pozostałe stoliki i kontuar. Odczekałem, aż ludzie zajmą się na powrót swoimi sprawami.

\- Po co tu siedzieć. Idziemy? - zapytałem zupełnie spokojnie, by się trochę zreflektować.

Sherlock spojrzał na mnie zmieszany.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, Prawieangliku, że jestem wierny pracy.

\- Co? Nie rozumiem.

\- Praca absorbuje mnie w stu procentach, niestety ani kobiety, ani mężczyźni nie zakrawają o moje rejo…

\- Imperatywie Narracyjny! Daj spokój, chodziło mi o to tylko, żebyśmy przeszli się razem do głównej ulicy.

\- Och.

\- Mieszkam na Baker Street, więc… - urwałem, wyłapawszy jego wyraz twarzy.

Coś przeskoczyło, jakiś trybik w machinie kontaktów międzyludzkich. Fałszywa nuta w zepsutym stawie. Skąd? Sherlock przechylił lekko głowę, na jego czoło wystąpiły zmarszczki. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w milczeniu, jakimś chorym oczekiwaniu, że zaraz wstanę i powiem: "No dobrze, przejrzałeś mnie, jestem geniuszem zła, który interesuje się tobą od miesięcy". Kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, wyprostował się i szczeknął:

\- Kto cię przysłał?

Zrobiło się bardzo niesympatycznie.

\- Po co miałby mnie ktoś przysyłać? - odparłem naprędce, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że Sherlock już trzyma mnie za koszulę i jestem na jak najlepszej drodze do dostania wpierdolu. - N-nie, zaczekaj, hej!

Ale on już ciągnął mnie na zewnątrz.


End file.
